Dream Story
by Pumpkin Neko
Summary: Dream Flower is a mysterious flower. It was heard that when the flower blooms, the person who grows it will be forever happy. Happy happens to get the flower from Won; however, Kai told her that it was a fake. What will happen to the flower?


**Dream Flower**

**Chapter 1**

Umm.. okay.. this is my first time writing in fanfic

I hope you'll would enjoy.

It's about Kai! :D

I'm still not that good with story writing.. so.. please do review after reading! Thanks!

* * *

**Who's Kai?**

"Hey, watch your steps!"

Kai paused and turned around. Happy the new girl that has entered the village during the spring called upon him. She stopped chasing towards him as she met his gaze. She caught her breathe. She pointed to the plants under Kai's feet and said, "Those are my plants."

Kai looked under his feet and took a step away. "Oops, I'm sorry," he laughed apologetically.

Happy kneeled down and caressed her plants. "Gah… I've spent this for a few thousand bucks!"

Kai chuckled, "Don't tell me that you've bought that from Won?"

Happy stared fiercely at him. "Yes and how did you know that?"

Kai kept laughing, "He might have even told you that the plants have been imported from somewhere and was considered cheap with his unreasonable price, right?"

Happy flushed. She clenched her fists and grumbled.

Kai continued, "So… what kind of plant he had cheated you this time?"

"Dream Flower."

"Hahahaha! You're easy to trick!" he mocked.

"Stop laughing at me, you…" Happy paused, trying to find a word to describe him. "You… plant murderer!"

Kai burst out laughing louder. "Right, I'm a plant murderer! How 'bout you? Kiddo? Hahaha!"

Happy trapped air in her mouth, showing that she is angry. She felt like stabbing him with a spade. Then, she found a hoe beside the plant. She opened the tap and started to spray water at Kai. "Catch that, you plant murderer!"

Kai avoided the water spray and teased Happy. "Spray me if you can!"

Happy got fed up and started to spray water at every direction. Kai tried to grab the hoe in her hand to get revenge while dodging the water spray. When he was about the grab the hoe, the hoe slipped off Happy's hand and both of them fell down. Kai was kneeling above Happy. Just then, a passerby walked passes them and stood there still suddenly. Happy adjusted her sights and saw Popuri standing a meter away from them.

Popuri, whose mother that sells chickens to Happy, stood there holding on her hands onto her chest tightly. Tears are dripping down her red cheeks as she sobs. Then, she ran away.

_What happened_, Happy thought.

Happy glared at Kai while he sits up straight. _And why is he so sad_, Happy wondered.

Their surrounding got dead silent until Happy's stomach growls. Kai chuckled and stood up, dusting his pants. "You must be hungry, uh?" he laughed. "Come to my house! I'll cook you something nice!"

"Here, it's my…" paused Kai.

Popuri was sitting on the bench at the beach. "Popuri?"

Popuri glanced at Kai, then to Happy. "Are you guys… together now?" whined Popuri.

Happy blushed and shook her head. "No… that's not what you think…"

Then, Kai interrupted, "Yeah, so what?"

Happy's face has gotten redder. She felt like stepping on to Kai's leg a million times. Popuri stood up in anger and cried, "But, you don't even know her more than a day!"

Kai smirked and folded his arms. "Do you understand what's 'first sight in love'?"

Popuri became silent, trying to stop her hot tears from falling. She doesn't like Kai to be with another girl before she does. But, why is he doing this to her? Is he trying to find some excuses to get rid of her because of her brother? What else could it be, other than this? Yes, it must be. It must be her brother's fault. Her brother must have told him something. She knew it.

"You need not to be such a blockhead! You can ignore my brother and we could be together…" she cried.

"Hahaha… do you think I would like girls like you? Forget about it!"

He pulled Happy to his chest and continued, "She looks prettier than you. I've already enough playing with you. You may leave now."

Popuri cannot believe what she has heard. Now she really hates Kai. Not because Kai is a bastard, it is because Kai still doesn't want to admit it. She had wanted to say something but she couldn't do it so she left quietly.

After Popuri left, Happy kept struggling to push herself away from Kai but Kai is holding to her tightly, as if he has forgotten Happy was still in his arms and wandered off his mind. No matter how Happy struggled, Kai wouldn't let her out of his arms but neither does he know that he was holding on to Happy. She had wanted to scream into his ears but stopped while staring into his watery eyes.

Kai met her stare and let her go. "Sorry, did I hurt you anywhere?"

Happy shook her head and folded her arms. She thought that it's not worth talking to a bastard like him after his and Popuri's conversation.

"I'm very sorry to let you see such scenes," said Kai. "You can slap or kick me if you want."

Happy wants to use any weapons that are available to beat this bastard but she wasn't able to. She doesn't understand the situation she was in. She couldn't find a word to describe the feeling she is having. Angry or pathetic? She doesn't know if she was being used by Kai to get rid of Popuri from the scene she saw. She has been watching the drama shows in her television. Normally this is how guys do when they want to get rid of their lover, without let them know what's in them. When Happy was about to turn back and go home, her stomach growled. Kai chuckled. "You can stay here if you want. What would you like to eat?"

Happy blushed and replied, "Omelet"

"Here, your omelet!" said Kai, placing the omelet in front of Happy.

Her hunger has started to roar badly for the omelet. She's always nervous when she was invited to someone's house for a meal. She was more nervous when she was alone with someone – especially a boy.

"You aren't going to eat it, are you?" laughed Kai. Happy shook her head. Probably her expression was too obvious?

"Don't worry! There won't be any poisons! I don't do such a mean thing to ladies!" he assured.

"But, you're mean to Popuri," said Happy, trying to look away not to make eyes contact with Kai. Kai placed the other dishes on the table and sat down. He was trying to find time to rephrase the whole thing for Happy to understand. He could neither be impolite nor rude. There's a feeling that's telling him that not to hurt Happy, but he has done it already. He has an urge in him not to destroy the friendship he has with her. He doesn't understand why it has to be Happy. The girls in the villages – even old ladies and middle-aged women – like him. They're always surrounding him. This is why the man in the village hates him. He didn't expect this to happen.

This is also one of the reasons why he is coming back to the village only at summer. He has to reduce his misunderstandings within the men in the village and conflicts within the women fighting seats in his restaurant. Wherever he goes, such things are always happening. He could never get a peace. He thought again. Why he wouldn't want to lose the friendship with Happy? There are more lots of girls waiting for him to make friends with them. But, Happy aren't same. Probably she doesn't know who he is. Oh yes, he hasn't introduced himself to her yet.

"Haha… as you can see. I'm quite popular in this village. It's difficult to get rid of them if I keep on being a gentleman. It's difficult to do things when a lot of people are watching you. You'll feel very uncomfortable. See the situation?" he said, steadily.

"Oh, I see," said Happy, nodding her head. "So that means that both of you are in a difficult situation."

Kai got surprised when he didn't expect Happy would understand it this fast. She's like a kid, believes what other says. But, he didn't lie either. Why would he be asking himself this?

"Haha," he laughed. "You're right. I don't mean to be mean to her. She's a nice girl. I couldn't let her destroy her future by following me."

Happy rested her chin on her hand and started to think deeply. He has a point there. He is quite nice to be thinking Popuri's future for her.

"Oh yeah, by the way, I'm Kai. Nice to meet you," said Kai.

Happy remembered that she is still acquaintance with him. "I'm Happy."

"Haha… I know that. I've heard your name outside the village. They said that you're pretty. I think they're right," he mocked.

"Right…" she dragged the word. "I've heard your name around too. The girls in the Inn are always talking about you two weeks ago. Saying that you're coming this summer and I was wondering who that is. So that was you. Some irritating plant murderer."

"I think it would better if eat your omelet before its cold," he smirked.

Happy gasped and began her dinner.

* * *

Happy's little diary

Dear Diary,

today I've met this guy called Kai. I suspect that he and Popuri has something secret. I neither know Kai nor Popuri a lot. I hope Popuri would forget what Kai and me have done. I think she probably likes Kai a lot. I bet so. I hope tomorrow would be a better day! Good night, Diary.

Happy

* * *

How is it? :D

I apologize if I have a bad command of English. Please do tell me where my mistake (including grammatical mistakes?) is.

I'll see how well this story goes before updating again...


End file.
